Broken Youth
by undine-yaha
Summary: Sebuah kejadian yang menyedihkan menimpa Hiruma kecil. Akankah kepedihan itu terus ia simpan sendiri hingga ia dewasa? Oneshot HiruMamo. R&r please!


Hai minna! Undine datang dengan fic hirumamo nih!

Fic ini kubuat untuk grup Hiruma Yoichi Fave Chara yang ada di FB. Semoga kalian juga menyukainya!

Aku tahu sudah banyak yang membuat cerita tentang hubungan Hiruma dan ayahnya. Tapi sekali lagi, semoga kalian juga suka versiku ya!

* * *

**Hiruma's POV**

_Pria berjas putih panjang dan memakai kacamata itu keluar dari kamar ibuku. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar, meskipun hatiku menyimpan rasa ingin tahu yang amat sangat._

"_Bagaimana, Pak Dokter?" tanyaku serius._

_Dokter itu berjongkok dan memberiku senyum,"Nak…"_

"_Tidak usah basa-basi. Jawab saja," potongku cepat._

_Ia mendesah pelan, dan jawaban yang ia berikan hanyalah…gelengan kepala._

_Aku segera membuka lebar-lebar pintu kamar ibuku dan menghambur masuk. Bertemu, aku ingin segera bertemu, dan, dan…_

"_Ibu…," aku memanggilnya dengan air mata menjijikkan mengaliri pipiku. Aku bersimpuh dan melipat kedua tanganku di atas tempat tidur Ibu, memandanginya, masih dengan air mata menyebalkan itu._

"_Ibu…jangan pergi…," kataku memelas, "Ibu tidak boleh mati…kalau Ibu tidak ada, aku harus bersama siapa?"_

_Ia mengangkat wajahku dengan tangannya yang halus, dan menatap mata hijauku dengan mata hijaunya. _

"_Youichi…," ia tersenyum manis, "kau tidak boleh sedih…Ibu akan tetap bersamamu meskipun fisik Ibu tidak berada di sini…"_

_Aku menggeleng,"Tidak boleh. Ibu tidak boleh pergi!"_

"_Youichi…," ia kembali memanggil namaku dengan suara yang hampir tidak kedengaran, serak, dan terbatuk-batuk, "sebelum Ibu pergi, kau harus dengar pesan Ibu…"_

_Aku mengernyit dan menatap wanita cantik berambut pirang itu._

"_Yang pertama…," ia memulai, "kau tidak boleh menangis. Kau harus kuat, karena kau laki-laki. Kau harus tegar dan berani menghadapi apapun."_

_Aku mengangguk lemah._

"_Lalu, kau tidak boleh membenci ayahmu…," kata-katanya kali ini bagaikan petir yang menyambarku di siang bolong, "jangan membenci ayahmu, Youichi….karena ia adalah ayahmu, dan Ibu sangat mencintainya…"_

_Kali ini aku tidak mengangguk. Aku hanya terus mendengarkan._

"_Dan yang terakhir…," Ibu berkata dengan nafas yang sepertinya sudah tinggal separuh. Aku membujuknya untuk berhenti bicara, tapi ia menolak._

"_Jadilah anak yang hebat Youichi, jadilah anak yang selalu berhasil…capailah cita-cita yang kauimpikan…mengerti 'kan?" Ibu tersenyum._

"_Aku mengerti Bu…," kataku sambil menghapus air mataku._

"_Ibu sayang padamu, Youichi…," ia mendekatkan kepalaku padanya yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur dan mengecup keningku._

"_Aku juga sayang Ibu…," kataku sambil tersenyum pedih._

_Lalu ia memejamkan matanya. Ia berhenti bicara. Juga bernafas._

_Aku memanggil namanya, menjerit, tapi ia tak menjawab._

_Ia tertidur dalam damai, melepaskan ruhnya yang telah dijemput sang malaikat ke surga._

_Tak lama pria sialan itu—ayahku, datang. Dan tentu saja, kedatangannya terlambat dan sia-sia. Aku benci dia, sangat._

_Saat itu aku masih muda…_

_Dan aku hancur._

"**Broken Youth"**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Warning: abal, OOC parah**

**Happy Reading!**

Aku terkesiap dan langsung terbangun dari tidurku. Sial, sial, sial! Sudah tiga hari ini aku memimpikan kenangan buruk itu. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Apakah karena hari ini adalah hari kematiannya?

Aku menyumpah dan mengambil handuk yang tersampir di kursi, menyeka keringatku yang muncul karena bermimpi buruk.

Hhh…

Jam tujuh pagi. Sialan, aku masih belum mau bangun!

Belum selesai kesalku karena bermimpi buruk, handphone-ku berdering dengan sangat berisik.

Tanpa perlu melihat siapa peneleponnya, aku langsung mengangkatnya dan menjawab:

"Ya, ya aku sudah bangun! Masa? Nggak, jangan lupa siang nanti latihan. Baiklah, pergilah ke neraka!"

Tch.

Manajer sialan itu tidak bosan-bosan meneleponku setiap pagi hanya untuk menanyakan: 'Hiruma-kun, apa kau sudah bangun? Jangan lupa nanti ada kuliah! Sarapan dulu ya! Bla bla bla bla…'

Padahal jelas-jelas aku tak pernah datang ke Saikyoudai untuk kuliah.

Aku melempar handphoneku asal dan membuka gorden. Cahaya matahari menyilaukan sekali. Setelah ini, mungkin aku akan _browsing_ saja. Lalu siangnya pergi ke kampus untuk melatih bocah-bocah sialan…

Sepintas aku melihat tanggal yang tertera di pojok kanan bawah layar VAIO-ku. Ah, benar. Aku jadi teringat lagi kalau hari ini adalah hari kematian ibuku, tepat sebelas tahun lalu.

Apa aku harus pergi ke makamnya?

Tch, entahlah.

Kuambil selembar permen karet dan mulai mengunyahnya.

-XxX-

"AWAS KALAU KECEPATAN LARI KALIAN MENURUN!" bentakku sebelum kami memulai pengecekan waktu lari 40 yard hari ini dan juga bench press. Sialan, si rambut ungu medusa itu masih asyik dengan pacar-pacar sialannya.

"PERGI KALIAN!" sentakku sambil menembakkan AK-47. Semua perempuan nggak penting itu lari tunggang langgang.

"Sialan loe, sampah," gerutu gimbal jelek sambil mengambil posisi untuk berlari.

Siang setelah kuliah adalah waktunya untuk latihan American football. Hari ini aku memang sudah menjadwalkan untuk melakukan pengecekan setelah seminggu latihan ketahanan fisik dan latih tanding.

"Kemana kau tadi pagi, Hiruma-kun?" tanya seorang gadis berambut cokelat terang sebahu dan bermata biru safir.

"Terserah gue mau kemana, manajer sialan," jawabku ketus seperti biasa. Sudah setahunan ini kujawab seperti itu, tapi dia masih belum kapok juga bertanya.

"Jangan keseringan bolos, dong. Aku heran kenapa kau tidak di-DO," ujarnya bego.

Gimana gue mau di-DO? Rektornya aja takut sama gue, kekekekke~!

"Sudahlah, tidak usah cerewet! Siapkan stopwatch-mu!" perintahku. Dia hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal lalu memulai tugasnya sebagai manajer.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong sekarang tanggal berapa ya?" terdengar suara si biksu sialan bertanya pada rambut panjang sialan.

"Tanggal…."

Ah, aku malas mendengarnya. Aku jadi teringat lagi kalau hari ini adalah hari kematian ibuku.

Blah.

"Hiruma-kun," manajer sialan kembali mendekat dan memanggilku.

"Apaan lagi?" sentakku.

"Mou! Kau tidak perlu membentak! Aku hanya ingin bertanyaaaa!" ujarnya kesal.

"Apa?"

"Emm…aku hanya merasa…akhir-akhir ini…kau bersikap aneh. Apa kau ada masalah?" ia bertanya. Heh? Bagaimana dia tahu?

"Nggak usah sok perhatian. Sana kerja!" kataku sambil memalingkan wajah.

Manajer sialan itu terdiam dan memasang muka sedih, lalu pergi bertugas kembali.

-XxX-

Pengecekan hari ini selesai. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa kubiarkan saja bocah-bocah sialan itu pulang lebih awal. Biasanya, kusuruh mereka latihan sampai petang. Tapi, ini baru jam empat sore.

"Dua hari lagi kita akan latih tanding, jadi, persiapkan tenaga kalian!" kataku menutup pertemuan kami hari ini.

"Kita akan melawan siapa?" tanya rambut liar sialan.

"Masih belum kutentukan," jawabku santai, "gampanglah. Nanti kucarikan lawan yang hebat."

"Baiklah…," dia mengangguk lalu mengajak si rambut panjang sialan untuk pulang.

"Kami pulang dulu ya…," biksu sialan berpamitan padaku dan manajer sialan, berjalan pulang bersama kakak tertua Ha-ha Bersaudara sialan, mata merah sialan, dan Banba. Si gimbal medusa jelek itu sudah pulang dari tadi.

"Apa ada yang harus kukerjakan, Hiruma-kun?" tanya manajer sialan.

Hm. Aku suka sekali menyuruh orang. Tapi kelihatannya semua tugasnya sudah ia selesaikan.

"Kalau tidak, aku akan pulang," katanya sambil merapikan beberapa map dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci meja yang ada di ruang klub.

Suruh ngapain ya? Suruh ngapain ya?

Aku mengunyah permen karetku dengan panik. Menggelembungkannya, meletuskannya, menggelembungkannya lagi.

"Hiruma-kun! Kau dengar tidaaak?" tanyanya sambil berkacak pinggang di depanku yang sedang duduk dengan kedua kaki di atas meja.

"Tch. Hari ini kau ada acara?" tanyaku risih.

Heh? Ngapain gue nanya kaya' gitu?

"Nggak ada sih. Sudahlah, nggak usah basa-basi! Kamu mau menyuruh apa?" tanyanya sedikit kesal.

"Kalau begitu, kau ikut aku ke suatu tempat," kataku sambil berdiri, mengambil tas laptop dan kunci mobil di sakuku.

"Heeeeeeeh?" si manajer sialan mematung, "kita mau memata-matai lawan? Ke mana?"

"Sudah ikut saja! Cepat!" bentakku sambil berjalan melewatinya.

"I…iya iya!" terdengar langkah kakinya berjalan menyusulku.

…

…

Heh? Aku mau mengajak dia ke mana?

…

Ya sudahlah, sudah terlanjur. Daripada digentayangi terus oleh perasaan ingin pergi ke makam ibu, aku akan pergi ke sana.

Entah kenapa aku ingin mengajak si manajer sialan ini.

-XxX-

Manajer sialan itu celingukan saat kami memasuki parkiran pemakaman. Wajahnya lucu sekali, membuatku ingin tertawa. Tentu saja aku hanya tertawa dalam hati.

"Hiruma-kun…ini 'kan pemakaman…jangan-jangan…," ia memandangku ketakutan.

"Jangan-jangan apa?" tanyaku ketus.

"Jangan-jangan…ini rumahmu?" tanyanya bego untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tentu saja bukan, baka!" sentakku, "Turun!"

Ia cepat-cepat turun dari jeep-ku dan menutup pintunya. Aku mengunci pintu setelah mengambil sebuket bunga carnation yang kubeli di jalan.

"Kau mau ziarah ke makam siapa, Hiruma-kun?" tanya manajer sialan sambil melihatku membawa carnation itu dengan tertarik.

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya terus berjalan menuju makam yang kumaksud. Tak lama kudengar manajer sialan tertawa cekikikan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" bentakku risih.

"Hihihihihi! Tidak, tidak apa, Hiruma-kun," ia tersenyum jahil.

"Tch!"

"Hiruma-kun, kau benar-benar terlihat aneh, membawa sebuket bunga dengan wajah seram begitu! Hahahaha!" ia akhirnya tertawa lepas.

Sialan. Aku paling tidak suka ditertawakan. Biarkan sajalah, aku malas menanggapinya. Nanti juga berhenti sendiri.

"Hahahaha! Kau lucu sekali, Hiruma-kun!" ia terpingkal.

Keh, wajahnya manis sekali saat tertawa.

…

Apa? Aku tidak bilang dia manis. Mau tertawa atau tidak, dia buruk rupa!

Ia terus mengikutiku berjalan menaiki jalan setapak yang menanjak. Daya ingatku sangat kuat. Meskipun sudah lama sekali tidak kemari, tapi aku masih hafal betul letak makam ibuku. Aku menyusuri deretan batu-batu nisan di sebelah kiri, dan menemukan sebuah nisan abu-abu dengan sebingkai foto wajah orang yang amat kurindukan. Wanita cantik yang telah memberiku mata hijau ini.

Manajer sialan terkesiap saat melihat nisan tempatku berhenti. Ia memandangi foto itu dengan seksama, lalu melihatku, lalu melihat tulisan latin yang tertera di nisan itu.

"Hiruma…Natalie?" ujarnya dengan wajah bingung.

Aku tak menanggapi, hanya menaruh santai buket bunga carnation itu di sebelah foto Ibu. _Wait_, kenapa makam ini bersih? Siapa yang merawatnya?

"Hiruma-kun…apakah dia…," manajer sialan itu memandangiku dengan iba.

Aku mengangkat alis mengiyakan.

"Astaga…," ia membekap mulutnya, "aku tak tahu, aku benar-benar tak tahu, Hiruma-kun…sejak kapan ibumu…?" ia tak berani melanjutkan.

"Sejak aku delapan tahun," jawabku.

Ia memandangiku lebih iba dari sebelumnya. Aku hanya melihat foto di nisan itu dengan wajah datar.

Manajer sialan berlutut dan memperhatikan foto itu. Seakan tahu aku tidak suka dikasihani, ia mengubah suasana dengan tersenyum padaku dan berkata,"Ibumu sangat cantik, Hiruma-kun. Matanya indah seperti matamu," ujarnya.

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku tinggi-tinggi,"Kenapa kau manajer sialan? Kau naksir padaku?" tanyaku jahil. Sepintas hatiku berteriak: jawab iya dong!

"Ng-nggaaak! Dasar jahil!" elaknya dengan pipi memerah.

"Kekekeke—"

"Youichi?"

DEG!

Suara itu. Suara orang itu! Mataku langsung terbelalak dan tubuhku terasa kaku seketika.

Dia.

Orang yang telah memberiku rambut hitam yang sejak SMP telah kucat menjadi pirang.

Orang yang paling kubenci seumur hidupku!

Manajer sialan mengernyit memandang orang sialan itu yang berdiri agak jauh dibelakangku.

"Siapa itu, Hiruma-kun?" tanyanya polos.

Aku mematung dan mulai berpikir cepat untuk segera menghindar.

"Youichi…akhirnya kau mau datang ke sini…," orang itu berkata sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, "ada yang perlu Ayah jelaskan padamu, Youichi…"

Manajer sialan kembali terkesiap,"A-Ayah?"

"Ayo pergi."

Aku menyambar lengan manajer sialan dan menariknya menjauh. Mana jalan keluarnya harus melewati orang sialan ini dulu!

"Youichi, tunggu! Ayah perlu menjelaskan sesuatu…," pintanya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kaujelaskan," jawabku dingin dan ketus, tanpa memandangnya sama sekali. Ia menghindar dan membiarkanku lewat.

"Hiruma-kun! Itu ayahmu! Ia ingin berbicara denganmu!" ujar manajer sialan.

Aku hanya diam dan terus menariknya pergi.

"Hiruma-kun! Hei!" ia terus memintaku berhenti tapi juga tidak dapat melawan lenganku yang terus menyeretnya.

Dari ujung mataku aku melihat pria tua sialan itu hanya memandangi kami pergi dengan tatapan sedih, kecewa, sementara dirinya sendiri terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Tak ada, tak ada yang perlu kaujelaskan. Hanya satu fakta yang aku tahu: kau tidak ada disisinya saat Ibu pergi untuk selamanya!

-XxX-

Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah manajer sialan, ia terus berceloteh tentang hubunganku dengan ayah. Padahal aku tak menggubrisnya sama sekali, tapi ia terus saja menanyakan alasanku bersikap seperti tadi. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku karena memanggilnya manajer cerewet!

"Hiruma-kun, aku begitu mengkhawatirkanmu! Ada apa sebenar—"

_Enough is enough. _Aku sudah muak mendengarnya.

Aku mengerem _jeep_-ku agak mendadak di depan sebuah halte, menoleh ke manajer sialan dan memberikannya _death glare_.

"Turun."

Ia memasang wajah _shock_,"Apa?"

"Aku muak mendengarmu. Turun," ujarku dingin.

Rupanya ia masih mau menyangkal,"Maafkan aku Hiruma-kun, aku hanya—"

"TURUN!" bentakku emosi, "TURUN KATAKU! SEKARANG!"

Seketika itu juga mataku bergetar. Sialan, ngapain juga aku tidak tega padanya?

Tapi tubuhnya juga berguncang hebat. Ia memandangku dengan wajah sakit hati dan sedikit takut, menggenggam tali tasnya erat-erat, membuka pintu, turun dan menutupnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi aku langsung tancap gas dan meninggalkannya.

Tidak, aku tidak perlu menoleh kebelakang. Tapi, apa itu tadi yang muncul dari mata biru safir itu? Apakah…air mata?

Apa aku membuatnya menangis?

…

Tch. Persetan.

-XxX-

Aku membuka pintu kamar hotel tempat tinggalku dan menaruh tas VAIO di meja. Melepas jaket hitamku dan melemparnya asal. Langit agak mendung petang ini. Lagipula, apa peduliku pada langit? Kututup saja gordennya.

Aku merebahkan diri di tempat tidur dan menerawang seperti orang bodoh. Wajah si manajer sialan itu terus terbayang di benakku. Belum lagi suara pria tua sialan yang berputar di kepalaku, seakan berulang di telingaku.

Kenapa hari ini jadi kacau? Kenapa?

Kenapa, Bu?

Menyedihkan sekali aku ini , mengenang-ngenang orang yang sudah meninggal. Tapi ingatanku akan hari itu tidak bisa hilang….

**Flashback**

Angin sepoi meniup dedaunan pohon rindang yang memayungiku dari panas matahari. Aku sedang sendirian seperti biasa…mengunyah permen karet berwarna merah muda dan memainkan sekotak rubik.

Aku sedang memendam rasa kesal dan bimbangku pada Ayah. Ia bilang akan pergi ke luar negeri untuk bermain catur. _Go international_. Kemampuan ayahku di Jepang memang tidak diragukan, dimana ia dikenal sebagai pemain yang bertipe ofensif. Bukan aku tak bangga, tapi…kenapa ia harus pergi sekarang? Tidak tahukah ia Ibu sedang sakit?

"_Meskipun umurmu masih delapan tahun, kau pasti bisa menjaga ibumu, Youichi…"_

Begitu katanya. Huhhh…

"Youichi?"

Ibu datang dengan terusan merah muda favoritnya. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang berkibar dihembus angin.

Aku hanya menanggapinya malas, lalu kembali mengutak-atik rubikku.

Keh, gampang banget mainan ini.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti menyendiri di sini," ujar Ibu sambil duduk di sampingku.

Sesaat kami berdua terdiam. Mungkin Ibu masih menikmati suasana tenang di bawah pohon ini.

"Kau sedang memikirkan kepergian Ayah ya?" tanya Ibu. Aku hanya menaikkan alis sebagai jawaban.

"Kau harus mendukungnya, Youichi. Kau pasti akan bangga padanya. Dia akan menjadi pemain profesional," bujuk Ibu.

"Kenapa tidak jadi pemain pro di Jepang saja? Pakai repot-repot ke luar negeri," protesku.

Ibu tidak menjawab, mengerti kalau hatiku masih galau dan belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Ia hanya membelai-belai rambut hitamku sesekali.

"Bagaimana Ibu tahu aku ada di sini?" tanyaku penasaran. Ibu selalu akan menyusulku ke tempat dimana aku menyendiri kalau hatiku sedang susah. Seperti punya alat pelacak saja.

"Itu karena…," Ibu tersenyum lembut, "kapanpun kau merasa muram, sedih ataupun susah hati, Ibu akan selalu tahu. Ibu dapat merasakannya," jawab Ibu.

Aku hanya memutar mata tanda sangsi. Aku kurang percaya pada hal-hal seperti itu, tapi…

Syukurlah kalau Ibu selalu bisa mendeteksi perasaanku.

**End of Flashback**

-XxX-

**Normal POV**

Dibentak dan diturunkan di tengah jalan. Untung saja di depan halte. Itulah yang sedang dialami Mamori.

Gadis itu memegangi tasnya erat-erat, mencoba menahan air mata yang siap membanjiri pipinya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengartikan tangisannya ini. Mungkin setengah sakit hati, setangah prihatin dan sedih akan keadaan Hiruma.

"Bukan saatnya untuk menangis, Mamori…," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia mengambil nafas panjang dan menatap ke depan, menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke tempat yang akan dia tuju.

Kantor perusahaan konstruksi Takekura.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah mati-matian untuk tidak menangis di dalam bus, Mamori sampai. Ia memasuki tempat yang penuh balok kayu dan rangka besi itu, berharap orang yang dicarinya ada di tempat.

"Mana ya dia…," Mamori celingukan. Matanya menangkap sesosok pria berwajah oom-oom dengan jaket berwarna cokelat yang berdebu.

"Musashi-kun! Musashi-kun!" gadis itu memanggil sambil melambaikan tangannya. Musashi agak kaget melihatnya.

"Anezaki, sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya setelah mereka saling menghampiri.

"Maaf mengganggumu. Err…langsung saja. Apa kau tahu dimana rumah Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori.

"Setahuku dia tidak tinggal di rumahnya. Kurasa Kurita yang tahu dimana letak persis tempat tinggalnya," jawab Musashi.

"Begitu…," Mamori mendesah pelan.

"Kenapa tidak tanya lewat telepon saja?" tanya Musashi.

"Tadi aku sedang berada tidak begitu jauh dari sini," jawab Mamori, "jadi kuputuskan datang langsung ke sini," ujarnya.

"Kuilnya Kurita jauh dari sini. Pakai saja telepon kantorku," ujar Musashi.

"Arigatou, Musashi-kun," kata Mamori sambil membungkuk.

Segera saja Mamori menelepon Kurita dan menanyakan tempat tinggal Hiruma.

"Aku…tidak bisa memberitahukannya…," ujar Kurita ketakutan di seberang sana, "aku benar-benar minta maaf…"

"Kumohon Kurita-kun…," pinta Mamori, "aku tidak akan bilang kalau kau yang memberitahu. Kau akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya.

"Entahlah…aku tidak yakin…," ujar Kurita lagi.

"Kumohon, Kurita-kun…aku harus pergi ke sana untuk menemuinya…," Mamori kembali memohon. Musashi terkejut ketika menyadari kalau Mamori mulai menangis.

"Anezaki…ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Musashi.

"Aku tahu Hiruma-kun sedang dalam kesulitan," ujar Mamori sambil terisak, "aku tahu dia pasti sedang sedih sekali…aku tidak akan bisa tenang kalau tidak datang membantunya…"

"Begitu. Si bodoh itu selalu menyusahkanmu," ujar Musashi, lalu mengambil alih teleponnya.

"Hei, Kurita! Cepat beritahukan alamatnya pada Anezaki! Kalau si bodoh itu marah, aku yang akan menghadapinya!" ujar Musashi tegas.

Akhirnya, Kurita bersedia memberikan alamatnya. Karena banyak urusan, Musashi tidak bisa mengantar Mamori. Gadis itu akhirnya pergi sendirian ke tempat Hiruma.

-XxX-

**Hiruma's POV**

Lalu apakah manajer sialan itu juga bisa merasakan apa yang sedang aku rasakan?

…

Mengapa tidak kuculik saja dia tadi ke sini lalu kusuruh dia menemaniku sampai perasaanku tenang? Setidaknya dia bisa membuatkanku secangkir kopi hangat dan menghiburku dengan wajah cantik dan senyum penuh perhatiannya.

Aku juga bisa menceritakan segala masalahku padanya. Bukankah ia pendengar dan penasihat yang baik? Seperti seorang Ibu. Dengan kopi dan masakan enak serta alat-alat jahit yang selalu dibawanya.

Aku terkejut dengan pemikiran konyolku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku yang ditakuti orang-orang se-seantero dunia bermanja-manja pada seorang gadis yang disukai orang-orang se-seantero…err…dunia?

_NEVER_. Aku selalu bisa menghadapi masalahku sendirian. Aku tidak butuh bantuan siapapun!

Kurang lebih sebelas tahun aku terus memendam segala kesedihanku. Sampai kapan aku akan bertahan?

Sampai kapan? Tuh, kan! Kenapa tidak kuculik saja manajer sialan ke sini? Tapi kalau benar dia ada di sini, apa kata dunia?

Tanpa sadar aku jadi marah-marah. Aku menyumpah kesal, menggeram, dan akan segera membanting kursi di depanku kalau tidak ada suara pintu diketuk.

_Really, really, really f***ing annoying door. _Kali ini kau kuampuni, kursi sialan.

Mari kita lihat, siapa orang yang punya nyawa ribuan, berani-beraninya datang ke tempatku dan menggangguku…

CKLEK.

Aku langsung memasang raut wajah marah.

"Hai…Hiruma-kun. Hehe," Mamori-si orang yang punya nyawa ribuan, berani-beraninya datang ke tempatku dan menggangguku, menyapa dengan kikuk dan tertawa garing.

…

Aku hanya terus mengerutkan dahi. Bagaimana dia bisa sampai ke sini? Apa pikiranku tadi sudah jadi doa yang dikabulkan Tuhan? Tapi, memangnya ada setan yang berdoa pada Tuhan?

Dia datang seakan-akan telah menerima pesan telepatiku kalau aku menginginkan kehadirannya.

Che, konyol sekali.

"Hiruma-kun…aku tahu kau pasti marah…tapi…aku hanya khawatir padamu…aku merasa pasti ada yang tidak beres…," dia berujar takut-takut.

Aku menatapnya dalam diam. Rambutnya yang cokelat terang itu agak acak-acakan, tas warna putih yang digenggam erat-erat, _cardigan_ putih yang menutupi kemeja kotak-kotaknya, pandangan matanya…yang mengharapkan jawaban.

"Hiruma-kun?" panggilannya membuyarkan lamunanku.

Apa sebaiknya yang harus kukatakan?

"Masuklah," ujarku pelan sambil membukakan pintu lebih lebar. Ia melangkah masuk dan kututup pintunya. Whoa. Ada malaikat sialan di kamar hotelku.

"Jadi selama in Hiruma-kun tinggal sendirian di sini?" ia bertanya sambil memperhatikan satu-persatu benda di kamarku. Ia bahkan merapikan mejaku yang berantakan, penuh dengan majalah amefuto.

Haruskah aku menceritakan yang sesungguhnya? Melepas beban yang telah kutanggung sendirian selama bertahun-tahun dan membaginya padanya?

Membuka hatiku untuknya?

"Heh, ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu," kataku dingin sambil duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Ia duduk di kursi dengan rapi.

"Iya? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku," ia tersenyum, "aku janji tidak akan memberitahukannya pada siapapun."

"Begini. Singkat saja, pria tua sialan yang tadi itu adalah ayahku. Saat umurku delapan tahun, ia ingin menjadi pemain catur profesional dan pergi ke luar negeri. Di tahun yang sama, penyakit ibuku semakin parah. Di detik-detik terakhir hidupnya, ayahku tak kunjung datang. Dan pada saat dia datang, semua sudah terlambat. Aku bertahan untuk tinggal bersamanya hingga lulus SD, lalu pindah ke sini hingga sekarang," jelasku.

"Ya ampun…," ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tak sudi melihat wajahnya lagi. Aku membencinya," ujarku lugas.

"Bukankah ia datang saat kita memenangkan Christmas Bowl?" tanya manajer sialan.

"Yeah, yeah, tapi tetap saja, aku masih sakit hati padanya yang tidak mendampingi Ibu. Padahal Ibu begitu mencintai pria sialan itu," jawabku.

"Kau tidak pernah menceritakan ini pada siapapun?" ia kembali bertanya.

"Yosh," jawabku singkat.

Setelah itu pandanganku tertutup oleh _cardigan_ warna putih. Manajer sialan itu berdiri dan memelukku, mendekapku. Untung aku masih bisa bernafas.

"Bukankah aku selalu bilang padamu…," ujarnya lirih, "kau tidak perlu menanggung semuanya sendirian, menceritakan masalahmu pada orang lain bukan berarti kau lemah, Hiruma-kun…"

Aku melirik ke atas. Ck, dia menangis.

"Aku selalu bisa membaca kalau ada kesedihan di matamu…tapi aku tak pernah berani untuk ikut campur…hingga hari ini…," ujarnya lagi dengan sedikit isakan.

"Kau tidak perlu menangis untukku. Aku tak perlu ditangisi seperti orang mati," ujarku kasar.

"M-maaf…," ia merenggangkan dekapannya dan mengusap air matanya, "gomenasai."

"Bagaimana kau bisa ke sini?" tanyaku. Hmm…didekap seperti ini ternyata tidak buruk juga.

"Uhmmm…mungkin…kalau kau tahu alasannya, kau pasti tidak percaya dan akan menertawakanku. Tapi…," ia tertawa kecil, "entah mengapa hatiku bisa merasakan juga jika kau merasa muram ataupun sedih dan susah hati. Aku khawatir, makanya aku ingin menemuimu, mmm…," pipinya bersemu merah, "mendampingimu."

"_Itu karena…," Ibu tersenyum lembut, "Kapanpun kau merasa muram, sedih ataupun susah hati, Ibu akan selalu tahu. Ibu dapat merasakannya."_

Bagaimana bisa dia….?

Ah, entahlah. Yang pasti otakku yang jenius ini berhasil mendapat ide cemerlang. Persetan apa kata orang, bukankah aku selalu mendapatkan apapun yang kuinginkan? Termasuk si manajer sialan ini.

"Kekeke! Kau mau mendampingiku?" tanyaku jahil.

"Eh? Ya…semacam itulah…," jawabnya gugup.

"Kalau begitu," aku nyengir dan mengeluarkan aura setanku. Melepas pelukannya, menyambar tangannya dan menariknya ke tempat tidur,"dampingi aku malam ini."

Dia menjerit. Telingaku sakit.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya panik setengah mati saat aku beringsut ke dekatnya dan memeluknya seperti guling.

Aku diam saja. Pura-pura tidur. Aku cuma minta temani kok! Katanya pendamping! KEKEKE!

"Hiruma-kun?" ia memanggil. Tapi aku terus memejamkan mata dan bernafas perlahan, pura-pura tidur.

Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya ia berbaring dengan rileks, dan kurasakan tangannya yang halus membelai rambutku yang kucat pirang.

"Oyasumi, Youichi-kun…," ujarnya lembut ditelinga elf-ku. Sedetik kemudian kurasakan sentuhan yang lembut juga di keningku. Ya, dia menciumku.

Saat itu, aku tersenyum diam-diam.

Aku mungkin sudah tak muda lagi, tapi aku tidak hancur.

Karena ada malaikat rupawan yang akan mendampingiku.

"Ya-ha," aku tanpa sadar mengucapkan kata favoritku.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun…," ia menegur, "ayo tidur!"

-THE END-

* * *

Wuah! OOC! OOC PARAH! Mohon maaf!

Ini sebagai 'pengganjal perut' sebelum hidangan utama My Lovely Linebacker dan Grow Up Flowers bisa ku-update…hehehe. Kuusahakan minggu depan! Jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya ya…

Baiklah, setelah ini aku harus belajar untuk olimpiade ips besok. Mohon dukungannya! Hehe.

Terima kasih untuk membaca, jangan lupa review kalian!

Sampai jumpa secepatnya!

Sign, K. F. Undinee


End file.
